


the journals

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Blame Youtube, I Tried, Multi, amys story, i am buliding a backstory, i am writeing these at 7.30 am, i will go down with my story, i will use any ideas because i only have a short list, ideas are welcome, so many things i have to do, this might get adulty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: each chapter is a new journalin the first chapter amy is 13
Relationships: liam/amy





	1. Chapter 1

1991 july 14th amy gabirlaea smith birthdate  
i am documenting my journey i belive date 2003 dec 15  
today was werid i met a woman named issabella she talked to me for a while than left  
she gave me this odd necklece with a cat on it maybe if i see her again ill ask

12/16/2003  
issabella came back she told me touch my necklece and a black kitten appered i almost screamed but i reached down and pet it  
and issabella said amy meet Felicity your fammiler i noded and she said she will be there to help when i cant i say thank you issabella

12/17/ 2003/> issabella told me about mum and how she was a witch and that trait got passed down to me  
at first i was suprrpesd but i understood because mum never seemed to cook

12/18/2003  
issabella gave me these books to read  
A Witches Bible The Complete Witches Handbook  
A History of Magic Witchcraft and the Occult  
Spellcrafting a Beginners Guide  
The Truth About Witchcraft  
Forbidden Mysteries of Faery Witchcraft  
The Book of Spells  
Magic Spells And Incantations Book  
i started readig a witches bible

12/20/03  
i finshed reading all the books and told issabella  
she said good job and asks be qusitins i awenswr them and she says good job  
and she says come back here on crismas eve and ill give you something i said yes miss and left to re read the books

12/23/03  
i go back to the feild and issabella hands be a ash branch she says amy this is a ash wand i am going to teach you magic i say okay miss issabella she says great and says tomorrw meet me here and we will try a basic spell i nodded and left

12/24/03  
i go back to the feild and issabella is there and says okay i think we should try a small fire spell heres what the spell is  
Surrounded by heat Surrounded by flame Draw into me Draw into me i repeated it and a small fire appered and i jumped back and she said good job well contine tommorw

12/25/03  
i go back and issabella meets me there and says how about we try a water spell heres the spell  
Water drain, water fall To the roots of the matter Water drain, water fall Let my confusion shatter  
i repet it and a small wave appered issabella claped and said great how about a wind spell  
air does blow, As I know, Thoughts do grow, As I know. a guest of wind blew and tossed issabellas hair around she saidd amazing and that tommorw she teach me another elmentl spell

12/26/03  
issabella taguht me a earth spell  
charm of the oak  
Sacred oak  
Blessed seed  
Growth and wisdom  
Mine indeed  
after she said tommorrw were going somewhere special i say okay and she says good ill be here waiting and amy just call me issabella 

12/27/03  
issabella takes me more in the forest and says watch me she takes out a wand a taps a rock it shines and a portal opens she gos in and i follow she later told me we where in the fays land and not to trust anyone and she takes me to a freind of hers who talked for a while and handed me a wand that issabella tld me is a charka wand and that its the new type of magic shes teaching me i say okay and that we should get home she agrred and we left

12/28/03  
today i got taught how to make charka stones  
crystles and stone and aouras glow i need some charka stones  
when i said it a pile a rainbow stones appered and issabella seemed very happy and said how about we try a spell with these she pointed to the stones stones oh glow shine whith power heal the soul and make us no longer cower she said that it is for courage 

12/29/03  
today issabella handed me a aura wand and said shes now going to teach me aura magic and said if i want to see a aura i have to say this aura gleam and glow let the light shine threw let me see the true colars inside of you i did and i saw indigo green and yellow when i looked at issabella and she said i cant belive it it took me almost a hour to figure out this and says our doing amazing just like your mother when she was your age she was such a excited thing loved my bangles and jewls always remebered manners well anyways your just like her

12/30/03  
today issabella and be praticed more and she said because i got the hang of auras she bringing something new tomorrow for after practice

1/1/04  
today issabella brought some stones and said these are runes you dont need a wand for these you just have to make recit the words to make them work she handed me one that looked like a werid p and a sheet with words and said you have to say wunjo i do and issabella looks happy and that is for happness try this one i say isa and it starts raining and she hands me another and i say sowilo and it stops raining and issabella says you are really good at this a couple more days and youll have tthe whole thing

1/3/04  
today issabella said i fished runes and to meet her later the night  
later  
i met issabella at the feild and she says look up and its a full moon she says amy i am going to teach you moon magic we will start with this she handed me a stone with moon phases and says put that on your wand i put it on and it attachs itself and makes my wand turnres starey and black she says that is a moon wand attachhment it turns a wand into a moon wand she had • A clear jar, at least a pint in size • Pure water • A silver coin • A bell • A white or silver candle and said Fill the jar with water and light the candle Then drop the coin into the jar. Let the water settle until it's smooth again and sit so that the reflection of the moon in the water seems to sit right on the coin. Gaze at the reflection and the coin together, and ring the bell three times. Speak your wish out loud, or just ask the moon to bring you some general good fortuni wished emily was more happyand issabella says i hope liams okay i asked who that is and she said oh my son liammaybe one day ill let you to meet

1/3/04  
tody issabella brought a big bag and made a platfrom apper and set all the stuff down Mini Stick Candles and some cloth buttens neddles and patchs and some bags and contaniers with things in them she said amy today your makeing a voodoo doll than we are going to use them we sew for a hour or 2 and i finish and she says okay put a candle on it and lit it when the candle melts the person will feel that i do and we hear screaming from the hill that says the wax the was i spilled wax and its burning my skin she says amazing now press this she hands me a stamp into the doll i do and it burns the mark in she says that marks the doll as yours i think thats all for now 

1/20/04  
today issabella stoped voodoo she had also been teaching me curios and said i think yove leraned it and says you have to come with me for the rest of are things i say okay and went home and packed the books and wands and some clouths and my phone and left a note for emily saying sorry but issabella need me more and ill be back i hope love amy dont tell mum or dad i love you emily 

1/21/04  
issabella brings me to a small house the size of mine and says heres where l live and opens the door and says you can sleep in the room to the left dont leave the area around the house there are some odd people who i need to tell about you i say okay issabella and she left after a hour i heard a sharp tap on the window and saw a pale thing peering in at least thats what it looked like it was doing i called issabella and said issabella something is here she says just sit there and wait i do and she brings me out and says slenderman comeon a tale pale thing appers from the trees and issabella says amy this is a freind he lives on the edge of the woods and came bbecause he felt a magical presnece other than me the man leaves and issabella said he just wanted to know if you posed a threat to him and dont touch the things on trees ever okay i nod and say yes issabella


	2. journal 2

1/22/03  
issabella gave me a Money Wand witch has coins and money wraped in and around it and says today you are learining money magic let start with  
Apple and Athame  
An athame  
A green apple  
5 whole cloves  
Use the athame to gently carved a pentacle into the skin of the apple, and press the cloves into each one of the points. Hold the apple in your hand and face north  
By the powers that be,  
Bring new wealth to me.  
In this apple, find the power  
Add abundance from this hour.

Set the apple back down so the pentacle is facing you. Repeat the words again, and drive the knife into the apple embed it in the top so the apple stay upright when you let go of the blade. Let it sit like that, with the knife sticking out, until the end of the day. Then remove the knife and eat the apple  
i do and some coins trickle out when i removed my athame and issabella huged me saying amazing we can contne tommorw

2/3/03  
for the past few days issabellas been sick and ive been trying to find a healing spell heres what worked  
Healing Tea Recipe

You'll need a few pinches of each dried herb:

rosemary  
mint  
red clover  
nettle  
fresh ginger root (grated up)  
Also, one smooth piece of hematite and a piece of lavender paper (the color, not the flower)Use the dried herbs in a mesh ball to brew a cup of tea, then drop the hematite into the cup. Draw a pentacle on the paper, large enough to hold your cup and set your tea down on your drawing.  
Hold your hands over the cup and repeat:  
With this cup and herbal tea,  
Wash the illness out of me.  
Turn the paper and cup about a quarter turn clockwise, and repeat the words. Do so another 3 times until the cup is back where you started. Drink your tea, taking care not to swallow the hematite still in the cup. Leave the stone in the cup until you are done, and then set the empty cup back on your pentacle. Leave it there overnight, then make sure to wash the cup. i gave it to issabella and she got better

2/4/03  
issabella is teaching me Protection and healing because of the things in the forest  
Lock & Block  
its to lock the house up incase of a emergency  
Heal a Headache for when ever slenders around or if we get migranes  
and someothers we also collected some berreys  
elderberries  
cloudberries  
huckle berrries  
choke berries  
mull berries  
we did this spell  
posin revel  
poisn berrys in these batch show us witch go to the hatch  
we found  
holly berries  
pokeweed  
yew  
ivy  
i am glad she taught me that spell we almost ate posined berrys

2/5/03  
issabella was not here and left a note  
amy i am somewhere helping someone i left some bread in the box and dont leave the cabin from isabella  
i make some toast and i set up my wand stand i also planted some herbs for spells isabella came around 12 i had made a sandwitch with a food spell and felicty was wandering around she said glad to see your busy i was thinking tommorw we could go to some of the shops and get some stuff ya know decorate get some clouths wand polish pet stuff and some curios for spells and some spell kits ya know custumize the place its so bare and you barely got anything and i made this place a couple day ago so theres not really anystuff we dont have a couch or curtains or mats or bed spreads or a door she nerveosley looks toward the cloth acting as a door i said yea and she said okay tomorrow where going to the witch world and going on a shoping spree

2/6/03  
today issabella and me went shoping we bought a lot of stuff i am useing a pen and quill spell that i found so that my hands dont hurt i just say something and it writes it down so easy and its dark and i am tired and lazy isabellas also leting me write to emily and try katlain she said as long as i use the proper forms i can and dont use are adress use the feild platform as a mailbox

2/7/03  
heres what my letter looks like  
Siamese twin dolls this is on the front of the envlope  
i used a purple candle and the witches symbol as my seal  
i wrote it in doves blood  
dear sister  
it is me amy i miss you i am writeing to you from my new residense  
you might catch glimpse of me but isabella and me are happy  
any letters for me leave them at the feild of the platform  
love amy  
i put my hood on and put this in the mail box and now i wait for a letter

2/7/03  
isabella is teaching me writeing spells and some spells that can help me in tasks and activtes  
read it out loud for me or a corwd its to make a book read is self out loud  
a snack a lunch giant feast maybe even something fit for a beast to make what ever food you want you have to think of the food or say it while casting this

write for me as i speak write it down even when i sweep

i also found a letter and a small package on the platform from amy it wasent as formal as mine but there was effort  
dear amy  
i am happy to hear from you mum and dad have called off all searches  
mum still thinks about you she even talks about how she hopes you ran into issabella if you did runaway  
and ive seen glipmses of a multi haired girl around your age in a hood with creepy designs is that you?  
i am surpires at how neat and nice your letter looked the image on the front was odd but nice  
love emily  
the package had some of my clouths and my phone and some stuff i forgot  
2/8/03  
i wrote this letter for emily  
dear emily  
thank you for the supplys me and issabella went shoping and decrted  
felicty is quite happy and yes the girl you see is me  
show mum the note please so she doesnt worry as much  
maybe we can meet up at a cafe or something  
amy  
i put it at the platform and triped on the way back so i was limping

2/11/03  
after healing my ankle it does take time issabella and me are going to find the tree of life to get the tree of life journal and wand

2/18/03  
after somedays of walking and triping and dust we found the tree and i had to carve a satue for the tree of its self and than i got the journal and wand isabella laughed while i didnt sleep for 3 days because i was carveing i procceded to turn isabellla into a tree than turned her back i am not happy

2/20/03 today is isabellas birthday i carved a raven out of spruce because she has a raven fammiler named BELTRÁN i carved the name into the paluge she cryed a bit when i gave it to her a boy came and she huged him and said that he was her son liam he had came for her birthday today isabella turned 26 liam is staying with us

2/22/03 today issabella is teaching me black magic heres the first spell Darkness falls and darkness flows Wonder what a dreamer knows? Fear and pain and things that scare, Magick brings amanda a nightmare we than tryed some shadow magic witch isn technily blackmagic but can be Shadows of darkness, spirits within Harness the energy, let it begin Draw down the moon Bring me the shadows I am ready to see My other side that makes your shadow apper my shadow has named herself hannah and enjoys messing around 

2/23/03 beltran enjoys watching me write he has a perch in everyroom yet he perfers the one next to my writeing desk he is watching me right now felicty also enjoys me writing for diffrent reasons she likes knocking over my ink jugs and bating around my quills so even thouth shes a greater being she can not resit her cat urges liam has a ferret fammiler named annebelle and she enjoys laying flat on my head her little paws hanging over or curling up on my head isabella says yep you got that from your mum she focused on animals so she go a special bond where any animal loves her 

2/24/03 today i did some random spells fire to the south air to the east water to the west earth to the north to help my herbs

2/25/0 3  
today i got a letter from emily  
amy  
i showed mum and she is happy  
whos felicty  
is isabella who your with  
and id like to meet up  
is the woman with long rainbow hair who walks with you isabella? is she felicty  
love emily  
i am glad she remebered and i hope shes doing well ill write a letter later but isabellas calling

2/26/03  
today isabella and i went hunting for odds and ends and items for spells in the forests and stores i was able to stock up on food i cant live on bland magic made food for ever

2/28/03  
heres the letter i sent to emily  
felicatiy is my familler  
isabella is who i am with she does have a petherea of hair dyes  
love amy  
afterward i got scared by a girl comeing out of a wall isabella came in and said ah youve met madilene i forgot to mentoin this place is hantuted i face plam and pick up my ink madilne says sorry i just got excited 3/1/03 new month it is now march and me and liam got sent out to find some berrys we found some and made are way back  
3/6/03 today liam left  
3/8/03 i made my owen spell heres what it is  
sun and moon time and day a hour a minute in what i say its for passing time isabella says okay thats a dangeroge spell because you can make days and nights go faster and reverse time i decided to scrap it so that no one says itt and messes up history Wunjo Jera Sowilo its a postive spell and isabella likes it and says its perfect  
3/13/03 today me ad isabella ran into gorgans in a cave we were able to taalk and she is teaching me snake magic because we got a gorgon scale  



	3. journal 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4c/Blackcat-Lilith.jpg/225px-Blackcat-Lilith.jpg
> 
> https://external-content.duckduckgo.com/iu/?u=https%3A%2F%2Ftse3.mm.bing.net%2Fth%3Fid%3DOIP.j-N4kWsWL6NpbvuHOrutZQHaHF%26pid%3DApi&f=1
> 
> https://i2-prod.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article4538577.ece/ALTERNATES/s615b/Black-cat.jpg

3/14/04  
today beltran being beltran spread his wings and spilled ink everywhere witch just so happend to be rare blood ink so thanks beltran hannah is happy and so is madilne felictys conttente hannah loves shadow hopping where she jumps from shadow to shadow and madiline follows her

3/15/04  
today me and isabella went to the fay land and i almost got killed but it was stoped by the iron necklece i got a fariy ear type thing so i can go back and forth

3/16/04  
today it snowed and felicty had fun runing threw snow tunnuls and jaba isabellas boa decided to attemt to eat a melon because just because hes a 7 foot snake she owns a raven a boa a wolf the wolf pup has decided to be one with nature and try eating snow 

3/29/04  
today i am attempting to teach madiline how to be a ghost  
we tryed her picking up a cup the cup fell and broke  
she tryed turning solid that didnt go well  
she attemptd to float she floated to high

4/3/o4  
today i did something fun i was out in the woods and i heard this wonderful violin music it remind me so much of my teacher i just had to find it i came across a man siting next to a stream playing a violin i sat on a rock and listened to the beatful music when he was done he said young girl did you come all the way out here just to litsen to me perform i said it wasent that far and i just had to know where the music was he said well i am nokken and you amy i must head back now thouth he says oh okay you should leave than  


4/4/04  
today in rained i was tempted to make it sunny than i rembered it would mess up the time space

4/5/04  
more rain i spent time texting emily  
amy:sister  
emily: hi whats up  
amy: its raining  
emily:no no its not  
amy:yes it is look outside  
emily:yah no it not  
amy:odd must be the sheild spell  
emily: okay????  
amy:felcity my kittens happy  
emily:you have a kitten!!!!??  
amy:yes heres a pic of her on the fence post we took the barebed wire down thouth  
emily: so cute  
amy: heres beltran siting on a branch  
emily:is he isabellas?  
amy: yes he is a good bird and likes watching me write he is watching me right know  
amy: i gotta go isabellas calling

4/6/04  
today i leraaned how too summon spirts and i got a ouijja borad  
spirt revel yourself i wish to talk to you lift the veil and travel thotrth  
it is to make a ghost come therw the veil

4/12/04  
today i was able to sketch slenderman i did them so i wouldnt forgot i also drew a pixie i met when we went to the fay land 

4/15/04  
i was lerening candle magick  
the light of joy  
i got a handle of it quickly

4/18/04  
today i just texted emily  
amy  
sis look at dis i send a pic of felicty


	4. journal 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine Red 1950s Lace Patchwork Dress isabellas
> 
> 1950s Floral Lace Off Shoulder Dress amys dress

5/1/04  
today isabella brought dresses and said try these on you need to come with me for a meeting liams comeing so you can get your witchery riutal its kind of like a bamitsfah but its to enter someone to witch craft she leaves and i chose a dress and put some shoes on she says okay and shes dressed in a very nice dress and says heres some rules  
1 be polite

2 take the drinks and food they give you even if it smells of alchol 

3 trust them they can smell lies 

4 if they tell you to do something do IT 

5 if you see a skull run 

6 dont shake any ones hand

7 trust them iv known them for more than 100 year

8 your name is amanda shakaia 

she takes my arm and than teloports me and her liam and we enter and she says okay i need to tell themwhere here remeber what i told you and stay here i shift my weghit in the rather fancy dress im surround by woman and men in suits and dresses with bags and purses and soon a man came up and said hello malady who would you be i go over the rules and say amanda shakaia he says well its nice to meet you miss shaika im lucas hale i nod he gos and come back with a chalice and hands it to me it smells of wine i take a sip and i had to stop myself from shuddering while the liqued slid down my thorat and i forced a smile and said thank you its amazing and i take another he leaves and i move and pour the rest in a plant becaus i cant finish full chailce of wine antother trys comeing up but liam stops him and says to me dont talk to anyone with that patch he points at a skull patch on the mans suit it means there part of necomancers or demon i nod and another comes up offreing a drink i take it and take a sip it tasteed of yew berry i know because emily loves putting them in food i gently sip it and say thank you sir he was most likely expecting me to fall from the poisn but emilys habit has gave me a tollrence so i stay standing and i drink it even if it is wine and isabella comes back and we start i first got a full chalice of wine with a drip of blood witch i had to drink i also ihad to pray on a tinted stone at the end i might of ended up danceing with liam and we had fun if i must admit it

5/7/04  
today liam and me found nokken again he was playing his violian i draged liam and said come on i yelled out to him and said nokken are you there i want to hear your music he hops on a rock and liam takes out his athame and jumps infront of me and says amanda go to mum i say but hes nice he sings and plays music for me liam say amanda hes a nix he drown people after getting there trust okay i say okay and i leave i hear a splater and he comes back covered in blood wet on edge i say what happend and he says got rid of the thing he spits some blood and i drag him to isabellas house and we fix him up


	5. journal 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isabella died when amy and liam where 14 they survied thoutht  
> the war happend 3 years after she first started her advetere  
> ava and amanda are the same person it was a spilt personlty and soon ava spilt apart from amanda and bacame who she is  
> amanda did have kids ava took them as hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/girl-covered-flour-aftermath-fight-84100958.jpg  
> heres the aftermath of amy when isabellaa covered her in flour  
> ive decided amanda and ilam arent part of the war

5/8/04  
today madilne was a lot of fun

5/10/04  
isabella forgot she put bakeing flour in a spell and it exploded im still laughing shes covered in flour in blew up in her face beltram is covered in it to im cleaning him

5/20/01  
today me and isabella had a cooking contest but got messy and now are covered in eggs and flour and mixter we took a photo

6/4/04  
isabella and me are doing tarot cards 

6/7/04  
today i did a spell that made felictiy poof up

6/19/04  
today i started candle spells there easy you have to chant while they melt

7/14/04  
today im 14 i got my scrying ball from hazel and we started it was fun the siblings texted  
sibling groupchat  
oliva emily sharh hannah maria sakia madilane harrison carmen katlain molly marcusceila trina love you sis happy birthdaystaysafe good luck 🎊🎉🎂  
liam gave me a new quill set i hugged him he said amanda when i first met you i didnt really like you but youv grown on me and mum

7/15/04

liam dyed his hair light pink from the blue he says it looks cool i said he looks like a cotten candy cloud we also re dyed mine from green back to brown it was fadeing

7/15/04  
later today we found a kiwi we named him kiwies he is odd but cute

7/16/04  
liam and me found we found issabellas body in woods she got shot by dryeds mistaking her for a human they helped us bury her and beltrem vixen and the other fammilers are ours know i cant write anymore

7/19/04  
me and liam left the house with everything we need want and have and the fammillers and kiwi we are on a plane after a lot of trouble at the airport it was stupid she kept saying we couldn borad with kiwi we said we could she said no and that we couldnet bring are jewlery and fammilers we soon pushed past her and grabed the tickets and boarded we dont know where to but where going there

7/20/04  
we landed in japan we started walking therw a fesivel and ran in to a teenager who asked in japanse witch i learned if we needed help we took off and ran we lost him and found a fish market and bought some food with yen with we found in isabellas case we also stole another plane ticket to home because we kind of hate it heres so where going back to amireca

7/23/04  
we found a corgi and pengin fammiler the pengian has a tophat so we named him mister penigen the corgi is missus corgi we also are back home and are fixing up isabellas house weve decided we will go to the pubic if we need things but mostly we will stay in the forest

8/1/04  
today i met a girl named halia me her and liam went to the libary and studyed than went to the beach halia is a sealkie meaning she can turn into a seal


End file.
